TLC
by Andie01
Summary: He's injured and she comes to take care of him.


"Don't get up," I call letting myself into my best friend's apartment. "Chad?"

"In here," he calls from the living room.

"Why haven't you answered your phone for the past two days?"

"You didn't call so why do you care," he grumbles from his oversized recliner.

"So you do see people calling, you're just ignoring them?"

"What are you doing here, Nora?"

"JJ called and said you disappeared two days ago. He wanted me to check on you."

"Well here I am," he states turning back to the TV.

"Who exactly pissed in your Fruit Loops this morning?"

"The fucking Usos," he growls.

"What about the fucking Usos?"

"Really," he snarls throwing the blanket from his legs to reveal his taped-up knee with a heat pad wrapped around it.

"Really," I smile moving the heat pad and readjusting his leg before disappearing in the kitchen. "From what I've heard it's only a sprain. You just have to stay off your feet for a week and then take it easy for another week."

"I'm going stir crazy. I want to go out and do something. Go shoot some hoops…something."

"You want to shoot some hoops today," I ask exiting the kitchen, ice pack in hand.

"Yes."

"Really," I ask yanking the curtains open to reveal the drizzling rain outside. "I don't think so."

"I want to do something besides sit in this chair," he grumbles.

"Too bad," I sigh settling the ice pack over his knee. "Find something else to bitch about."

"I'm hungry," he smirks.

"You find a movie on Netflix and I will get you some food."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm calling JJ to let him know you're alive too."

"I know you're a Minnesotan in Florida but do you have to have the air conditioning up so high?"

"Maybe if you wear actual clothes instead of whatever that is you would be warmer. Aren't you a molder of young minds?"

"First, these are clothes. It is not my fault that the fashion industry deems that women's shorts can no longer fall past our asses. Second, I'm more covered than you are in your singlet. Third, I don't wear this at school. Teenage boys are the biggest perverts on earth. Fourth, it's freezing in here."

"Get over here," he grins holding the blanket open to me.

"Thank you," I smile sliding into the chair beside him, careful not to jostle his legs.

"You know you could have just asked me to share."

"Then I couldn't bitch about how cold it is," I smirk.

"If you're not bitching, you're not breathing," he chuckles.

"Shut up and watch the movie," I chuckle nestling my head on his shoulder beneath his jaw.

"Okay," he sighs wrapping his arm around so his hand rest on my hip. "Thanks for coming by, Nor."

"I wanted to. I sat here all night Tuesday."

"Why?"

"My heart dropped when I saw them hurt you. I wanted to see you the second you walked in the door. To know you were okay. I annoyed the hell out of JJ that night. I would wake up every hour and text him to see how you were doing. When you didn't show up by the time I left for school I thought you were going to try and heal on the road. I didn't even know you were in town until JJ called."

"I love you too, Nori," he murmurs. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Don't worry about it," I grin patting his chest. "Just don't do it again. And try to relax. This will be a long week if you don't learn to relax."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckles.

A deep moan from Chad causes me to snap awake.

"Chad?"

"Please don't leave," he groans, his arm tightening around me, and his fingers dig into my hip.

"Never Chad."

"Please. I've wanted this for so long. Please."

"Want what," I breathe against his ear.

His hips shift upwards and I realize my hand from his chest had slid down to his crotch, the bulge there pressing into my hand. I feel my face heat up as I realize the man is talking in his sleep and is obviously having a sex dream.

"Chad."

"Please Nora," he whimpers.

" _The sex dream is about me?"_

"Nora?"

I look up to find him staring back at me sleepily before his eyes travel down to the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"What were you dreaming about," I ask instead.

"What…" he starts.

My hand tightens around him and he gasps softly.

"What were you dreaming about," I ask again.

"Sex."

"With who?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I state stroking him softly.

"With you."

"This the first time?"

"No."

"How long?"

"About six months."

"Good. I would hate to be one of those cliché girls that falls for her male best friend," I smile.

"How long," he asks as I lean in to kiss him.

"About three months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you really want to talk about it right now?"

"No.," he groans as I speed my stroking. "Want to go to the bed?"

"Nope. You're not supposed to be on that knee so you're staying right here," I smile sliding onto his thighs.

"We can't…"

"We can and we are," I grin before capturing his mouth.

His kisses are gently at first slowly gaining more passion, our tongues fighting for dominance. His hands slide down my side to hook his thumbs under the hem of my tank. He slides the material up slightly to run his fingertips across my skin, sighing softly.

"Want help with that?"

"Nope. I'm savoring this. I've thought about this for so long I'm going to enjoy this."

"We have different opinions of what enjoying is," I smirk ripping his shirt over his head. My hands fall to his chest sliding across the smooth skin kneading the hard muscles underneath. "Do you realize how much I've wanted to do this," I ask lowering my mouth to his throat.

"Slightly less than I have," he sighs as his hands slide higher. His fingers explore every inch of exposed skin slowly.

"I feel we are moving at two different speeds," I murmur against his skin.

"So slow down," he smiles.

"Meet me in the middle," I grin nipping his pec.

Sitting me up straight, he peels the tank over my head. "You're so beautiful," he breathes as one hand slides around to unclasp my bra. Sliding the material down my arms his eyes drink me in.

"See something you li…ahhh," I groan as his mouth latches around one nipple.

"Mmmhmm." One hand settles in the small of my back holding me to him as his other slides up to knead my other breast. Slowly he trails his lips down my torso, his tongue dipping into my belly button. "I wish we were in the bed so I could taste you."

"Next time," I sigh sliding my hand between us and into his shorts stroking him roughly.

"Planning on a next time," he pants.

"Gotta get to this time first."

"That it does," he grins up at me as his hands move to button of my shorts. Sliding his hand inside he moans, "Is all that for me?"

"Oh yeah," I whine as his finger grazes my clit.

"This what you want," he asks adding more pressure to my bundle of nerves.

"Fuck yes."

"What if I told you I want to be inside this tight little pussy of yours?"

"I'd say we are both entirely too dressed for that."

"We can change that."

"We sure can," I grin sliding from the chair.

Peeling his gym shorts down his legs, I take him in my mouth licking the pre-cum from his slit.

"No fair," he groans as I take him completely in my mouth.

I release him with a pop. "I'll make it up to you later."

"There you go thinking of the future again," he smirks pulling me closer. His hand slide the shorts and panties down my thighs. I kick them to the side as they pool around my ankles.

"It's just in my na…Oh God," I mutter as two fingers slide inside me.

He pumps his fingers a few times before sliding along my slit. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he licks them clean. "This will have to do until I can really taste you," he chuckles.

"That seems like a cheap substitute," I grin straddling his hips.

"You've banished me to this chair," he smiles. "I have to take what I can get."

Lining up his cock with my entrance I sink down him painfully slow.

"Now you want to go slow," he groans gripping my hips.

"Just trying to match you Baby."

"Meet me in the middle," he chuckles nipping along my breast.

I sink down him to the hilt, rolling my hips against his, "Like this?"

"God, Nora," he moans his grip moving to my ass.

"I love it when you say my name," I breath against his ear. "Again." Stilling my hips.

"Please Nora. Please. Nora. Nora. Nora. Nora. Please Beautiful."

"Begging. That's good," I chuckle moving my hips again.

"My Nora," he breathes burying his face into my neck, his hands sliding me up and down his cock.

"My Sexy Chad," I groan as his crown slides across my sweet spot. "Right there, Baby."

"Right there," he questions pulling all the way out before slamming into me roughly.

"Sometimes you just got to do things yourself," I grin sitting upright, my hands on his shoulders. Riding him I feel my orgasm building.

"Not all by yourself, Baby," he pants his thumb sliding against my clit. An unintelligible groan escapes my lips. "That was sexy as hell."

"Then make me do it again," I moan as his hips thrusts up to meet mine.

"Say my name," he states as he stills all movement. "Do it."

"Please, I was almost there."

"I played along with you, you have to be a good girl now."

"Chad," I whine writhing against him trying to find any friction I can. "Make me come, Chad. I need you to make me come. Please."

"Damn. You're better at begging than I'll ever be."

"Now let me fuck you until you explode inside of me."

"Mmmm, you're better at that too," he sighs contently as I start to move against him again.

"Aren't you a lucky one then?"

"Fuck yes," he groans as his thumb returns to its work.

All talking stops as we both concentrate on getting the other off.

"F…fa…faster," he stutters, a hand on my hip guiding me into the rhythm he wants.

"Fu…Fuc…Fuck, Chad."

"Nora," he moans.

I throw my head back as I ride out my orgasm. "Chad," I moan. Falling forward I continue to bounce along his cock. "Come for me, Baby," I whisper against his ear. "I need to feel you filling me."

"Jesus Christ," he groans as he fills me. Pulling me down he presses a rough kiss on my lips. "That was a…"

"Hey Chad," Jason calls barreling through the door. "Oh God. I'm sorry. I see Nora is still here providing some TLC, heavy on the L. Maybe I'll come check on you later," he rambles sliding back through the door. "It's about time by the way."


End file.
